Another Second Chance
by RealLifeBella
Summary: Bella finds herself a college drop-out, pregnant and without a job.  With no other option she returns home to Forks.  Can she rekindle an old flame with Edward or will Jacob de-rail her plans?
1. Prologue

_**ANOTHER SECOND CHANCE**_

**PROLOGUE**

**Summer 1999**

"Edward, do you think we'll get married one day?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Maybe," he said as he stared up at the clouds slowly rolling by.

He always seemed so lost in thought when we came here. This was our quiet place where we could just be alone in our thoughts. Not that it was private by any means, but it was ours.

Laying on our backs in the middle of the practice field for the high school football team was our evening routine. It was only a few blocks from each of our houses and we would meet here every day. We would chase each other around for a while, maybe cuddle on the bleachers a little, but this is how we ended every night. Edward was the sweetest guy I had ever met. He had the sweetest, softest lips you would ever taste in your life.

"I hope so," I said, "I think I would like to be married to you."

"Bella, do you really think that two kids not even in high school yet can stay together that long?" Edward asked me as he propped himself up onto his elbow to look at me.

"I don't know, but it's a nice thought don't you think?"

"Maybe," was all I could ever get him to say when I would start thinking like this. "Who knows what the future holds for either of us. I do know one thing though, I'm starving. Let's call it a night. I'll call you later."

As I kissed him goodbye and jumped on my bike I couldn't help thinking that he was the one for me. But could a thirteen year old girl and boy really make a go for it? Could we really stay together through high school and college? Could we be married someday? I hoped so…

**December 2004**

Who would have thought. Me, little Bella Swan, the not-so-popular girl in small town Forks ending up with this amazingly handsome guy in Seattle. I mean, I wasn't outrageously beautiful (I didn't think so anyway), but here was Trevor eye fucking me like some horny high school boy. We worked together at this dinky little day care in downtown, Kinderville, and it always seems that I'm covered in some kind of baby poop or pee or anything else that comes out of those little monsters but he still just smiles at me with his cute little dimples. I loved those dimples, and made it a point to kiss them whenever I got the chance.

It had only been about three weeks since we started dating, if you could even call it that. We mainly just ended up naked in bed at his house every night. These days I didn't see the inside of my dorm room much. Just to get more clothes and maybe to do a little laundry. I would much rather sleep tangled up with Trevor.

He's five years older than me. He's too old for me. He won't stick around. That's what my sister Lauren keeps telling me anyway, but I think he's amazing so I'm willing to take a chance.

"Hey Bells! Want to go to a movie tonight?" Trevor called from the next room over.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" I answered back as I was cleaning up for the day.

"I don't know. There's this new vampire movie out, and you know how much I like those kind of movies," he said.

"Yes, I do know. You're kind of obsessed with them." I laughed.

"Oh you think so? The only thing I'm obsessed with are these." He walked up behind me, wrapped is arms around me and proceeded to squeeze my breasts.

"Thank God we're the last ones here!" I giggled as he started to kiss my neck. This is how we usually ended our work day. No one was here and we would always be the ones to close up the day care for the night. We had never had sex in the daycare, but we had come close a few times.

I was nervous about the days coming up. He would be staying here for Christmas break and I would be heading back to Forks to spend time with my Dad. I never made it home anymore these days. I spent more time with Trevor than I did with my friends. We were always drinking and partying with Trevor's friends. Not that I didn't enjoy them, but I always felt out of place with them. Trevor wouldn't really ignore me, but I just had a feeling that he really didn't want me there, until it was time for bed that is, but I enjoyed the sex so I stayed.

"So, movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered as I broke free from his hold and grabbed my coat. After all the lights were turned out, and all the doors locked, I slid in my car and waited for him to lock the front door. He slid in the passenger seat and we drove to the nearest drive through and grabbed something to eat and headed to the Theater on 23rd. It was a small theater with just a few seats. No many people went there anymore but Trevor said he liked the quiet. Too many people moving around is just a distraction.

After the movie, we of course went back to his house.

We had barely made it through the front door and he was all over me. His kisses where never soft and slow, they were hard and fast. Starting with my lips he worked his way over to my ears and then down my neck. Before I knew it my coat and sweater were laying on the floor and he was undoing my bra. I could tell by his urgency that his erection was rapidly growing. The bulge in his jeans confirming my thoughts.

My bra was off and he was quickly sucking hard on my nipples. I loved the way my breasts fit perfectly in his hands and mouth. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and I was on fire for him. He slowly sank down to his knees, rubbing me between the legs and started unbuttoning my jeans.

"You're wet, I can feel it through your pants. That is so fucking amazing" he said. "I can't wait to taste you. Slip my tongue in you and make you come all over my face."

All I could manage to do was moan. God he knew exactly how to talk to me to get me even more excited than I already was. He backed away, taking his sweatshirt off and throwing it in the quickly growing pile of clothes next to the couch. I took the time to take off my boots and slip my pants and socks off. I wasn't wearing any underwear, which was kind of the norm for me lately. Trevor loved the fact that all that was between him and I was a thin layer of denim. So per his request, I stopped wearing any.

"Come here." Trevor said as he laid down on the couch, pulling off his jeans and boxers, "I want you to fucking sit on my face. I want to lick you until you scream my name as loud as you fucking can."

It felt so unbelievably good. He was all over me. His hands rubbing my breasts and his thumbs flicking my nipples as he sucked and licked me. I was on the edge already and started grinding his face. He stuck his tongue deep inside me. He had an incredibly long tongue and I fucking loved it.

"Oh my God, Trevor! Don't stop I'm almost there. You're fucking amazing!" I screamed.

He gave one last long lick across my clit and I was done. I came so hard that I thought I was going to fall in the floor. He knew exactly how to work me.

"My turn," he said with a grin on his face. "On your knees gorgeous."

Giving head wasn't my favorite thing to do, but Trevor enjoyed it and the noises he made always got me excited again. I slowly ran my hand down his shaft. He is so big that I'm surprised I can even get him halfway in my mouth. I started slow but that's not what he wanted. He thrust his hips up and pushed his dick deeper into my mouth. He was moaning loudly now. I worked my mouth all around him, using my hand around his balls. I could taste him leaking in my mouth and I could start to feel myself getting wet again. I couldn't help it, I had to touch myself. I was throbbing.

I continued to suck him as hard and fast as I could without getting him off while rubbing little circles around my clit. He noticed I was doing this and started to moan even more.

He lifted my head off his shaft and pulled me on top of him. It always hurt a little when he first entered me. I had been with other guys, but none where as big as him.

"Now go slow," he instructed. "And then I'll tell you when to speed up."

He felt amazing inside of me. I started off slowly grinding on him and his eyes rolled back . He grabbed my ass with both hands, pushing me into him more.

"You're pussy is so damn tight. God this is amazing." He cried out. "Now fuck me, hard."

I started bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock and could feel myself getting close to the edge once again. I loved fucking him. It was by far the best sex I've ever had or would probably ever have. As I bounced harder on him I lost it. I was literally shaking it felt so damn good.

"God Bells. I'm gonna….gonna….OOOHHH!" Trevor came so hard I swear I felt it. I continued to grind on him for a few more seconds until I had milked him dry. His body went completely limp, except for his dick that was still throbbing deep inside of me.

"Shower?" I asked. That was our routine after all. Sex then shower. Which usually led to shower sex.

"Yeah lets go" he answered.

Once we were out of the shower we curled up in his bed, still naked of course. He always slept naked so it just felt natural for me to do the same. He turned on the TV to watch some stupid anime ninja bullshit like always. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to stay the night tonight, but I knew we needed to talk about what exactly we were doing.

Only a few people Kinderville knew we were dating, not that he wanted any one to know, but those people were my friends and I could keep it from them. Were we even dating? I mean, occasionally we would go grab a bite to eat, or go to a movie, but we never really went any where with other people. Was he hiding me? Was he using me for sex? No, he enjoys spending time with me alone. That's what it is.

"Trevor, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're naked and about to go for round two, that's what we're doing" he smiled. And rolled closer to me.

"No, that's not what I mean. What are we? Are we dating or just fucking?"

"Why do you always have to label everything Bells?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to label anything, I would just like to know."

"Why can't we just be two people who enjoy each others company? You're always doing this to me, and it's really starting to irritate me. Don't you think we've got plenty of time to figure things out? God you're such a mood killer." I could tell he was getting pretty mad at me this time. Why he never wants to talk about things is a mystery to me.

"I'm not meaning to make you mad, but it's been almost a month and all we ever do is fuck! Not that it's a bad thing, but I want more than that! Don't you think I deserve more than that Trevor? I'm just asking for a little more. Dinner in a nice place instead of a drive through, maybe go out dancing? Is that too much to ask?" I was pushing pretty hard this time.

"Damn it Bella! Why are you doing this? Do you not like spending time together? Why do you always think I'm trying to hid you or something?" He was yelling now. "Why do you have to be such a girl! Honestly. I know you've told people at work about us after I told you not to. I don't like people knowing my business! I don't think I like where this is going."

"I'm sorry Trevor just forget about it" I was pretty upset myself and just wanted to go back to the dorm and get some sleep before I had to start packing to go back to Forks for break.

"How about you just get your shit and get the fuck out of my house you ungrateful little bitch. How dare you! You're such a fucking whiney ass little cunt. I fucking knew I shouldn't have been messing around with someone as immature as you. Get your shit and get the fuck out, NOW!"

I jumped. Literally jumped, when he started screaming. I have never seem him like this and I'm not sure I liked it. "What are you saying? Are you done with me? Had enough of the "OMG Bells" sex and now I'm out? You're just like everyone said. Use them and loose them. Thanks for nothing jackass."

"Just get the fuck out bitch. You don't even know who you're messing with." He yelled back.

I am so over this. I got out of bed and got dressed in the clothes I had left there and started gathering up my "shit" as he called it. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"You're an asshole you know that? I was warned about your temper, and I didn't listen. Guess I should have." I grabbed my bag and my dirty clothes from the living room and walked out the door. What the hell was I thinking getting involved with a guy like him. He was too good looking to have a heart beating inside his chest.

"Go to hell bitch. You really fucked up now." he yelled from the bedroom as I slammed the front door shut.

I got in my car and immediately called Lauren. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey sis what's up?" She said.

"Lauren," I said through tears. "You were right about Trevor."

"What happened B? What did he do to you? Did he hit you?"

"No nothing like that, but it probably would have hurt less." I filled her in on the nights happenings, minus the details of the sex, as I drove back to my dorm in tears. Before we hung up I promised her that I would leave as soon as I got off work the next day and head home to Forks. She promised not to tell Dad what had happened, he would probably kill him.

The next day at work was pure hell. All the little monsters were out of control and of course Trevor was no help, he was too busy flirting with Chelsea right in front of me. Fuck him, and her.

It was getting close to closing time and I had only one monster left. His mom usually ran late on Tuesday nights so it was no big deal. It was however a bid deal for Ricky, my boss, to still be hanging around this late. He usually split around four and it was after six now.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He called to me as I was heading for the door.

"Yes sir?" I said sitting down in his office.

"I'm going to have to let you go…"


	2. Chapter 1: NEW BEGINNINGS

**CHAPTER 1**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**I never dreamed I would be doing this alone. Here I am nineteen years old, college drop-out, and living at home with my dad. My parents had long since divorced and my mom had moved back to her hometown ten years ago. **

**Dad was still the Chief of Police here in Forks. Working long hours during the week and re-modeling the house on the weekends preparing for the imminent arrival of his first grandchild in just a few months. First grandchild. Just the thought of it sends chills down my spine. It all happened so fast.**

**After the breakup with Trevor and loosing my job at Kinderville in Seattle I was forced to move back home. Dropping out of college wasn't a big deal to me, I hardly went to class anyway. Loosing my job was the worst. After Trevor and I broke up he decided to make things even worse by telling our boss that I was stealing money out of the petty cash box. Never in my life have I been a thief nor could I ever see myself as being one. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me.**

**Soon after that, I found out that he had been "dating" another girl that we worked with. She wasn't unfortunate looking, and was always very sweet. She had two little girls that were precious and I enjoyed taking care of them during my short stay at Kinderville. Apparently they had been seeing each other since before Thanksgiving. No wonder he never wanted to take me anywhere that we would be seen together, and didn't want people at work to know that we were doing whatever you want to call what was going on. **

**Then, not long after New Years, I found out I was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. I still remember very vividly taking that pregnancy test and staring at it for what felt like hours. I kept reading and re-reading the instructions to make sure that I hadn't read it wrong. Like a pink plus sign is that hard to understand, but I just wanted it to be wrong. I never really wanted to have children. Just the thought of having to deal with one 24-7 made my skin crawl. The day-care was fine, they all went home at the end of the day. That doesn't happen when they're your own.**

**Trevor didn't believe me at first. Of course not, I was bursting his perfect little bubble. He just kept saying that I was lying and trying to ruin what he had found with Chelsea. And then he dropped the bomb. He and Chelsea had moved in together and he was going to ask her to marry him. Marry him! Of all things he could possibly do to break my heart even more. There I was pregnant with his child and he was going to marry Chelsea. Of course I should have seen it coming. Of course I shouldn't be surprised but honestly, I was. He told me then that he didn't want anything to do with me or this baby that was growing inside of me. **

**I cried for days before I finally gave up and told my dad. He seemed disappointed but never really said so. He just kept crying. After the initial shock wore off we both decided that this baby was not a mistake, but a blessing. Of course it took me longer to get to that point than he did. Shortly after that he started working on an addition that would be for me and the baby. **

**He built a hallway right off the kitchen that led to a beautiful room. The morning sun shone in through huge picture windows that overlooked the backyard. It was wonderful. I would have my own bathroom, enough closet space to keep Kim Kardashian happy, and plenty of room for my bed and the new crib that would be arriving today. **

"**Dad, how much more needs to be done before I can move in?" I asked standing in the doorway.**

"**Well, one more coat of paint should do it. Then I'll hang the doors and we'll be done! Do you have the bedding for the crib?" He said with a huge smile on his face. He was taking this new addition really well considering. His face still lights up every time the baby gives him a little kick. **

"**Yes the bedding is in the trunk of my car. The crib should be here any time now." I answered. "I want to thank you for all of this. I know it wasn't easy for you. I love you Dad." I walked to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. My dad really is the best. To take on his pregnant daughter and never once complain about a single thing was amazing to me. I sure wouldn't be able to do it, at least I don't think I could.**

**It was hard for me to get much done around our new room. All of my things were put up neatly, walls decorated and curtains hung. But the babies things were still in bags. Dad had put together the crib in the corner yesterday and I should probably get the bedding washed and on. **

"**I'll do that later, I still have time." I thought to myself. **

**Walking was becoming increasingly difficult. I had developed the pregnant waddle, as people call it, and got tired quickly. Dr. Cullen promised me that I would regain all of my strength once the baby was born.**

**Dr. Cullen. Who would have thought that my childhood boyfriends father would be my doctor? It was very strange at first. What with all the exams and such that you must have when your pregnant. The pap smear was the worst. I was letting this man go in areas that his son had never seen! Well we were only thirteen at the time, but still. He was very kind and understanding at the first appointment. He assured me that I was not the first teenage college girl to get pregnant by a complete asshole who refused to acknowledge his child. **

**On my last visit he told me that it was time to start preparing for the arrival. And I finally let him talk me into the ultrasound that I had been putting off for over eight months. In my pea brain I kept thinking that if I didn't see the baby, it wasn't there. Stupid I know but that's the way I felt. So I called Dad and he met me at the hospital. He was so nervous. **

"**B they didn't have these things when your mom was pregnant. What exactly is it again?" He asked.**

"**It's like an x-ray. It shows you what the baby looks like and how big he or she is."**

"**Will we be able to find out if it's a boy or girl?" He smiled he sly little grin. That's were I get it from.**

"**Yes Dad we'll be able to see." I answered. I never really thought about it I guess. Either way to me, a baby is a baby right? Wrong again Bella.**

**When they called us back to the room, Dad followed me and I could tell he was excited. After all this was his first grandchild.**

**It was amazing. As soon as the little picture came up on the screen I couldn't believe it. There was my baby. Waving it's arms and kicking. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen in my life. All at once it hit me, I loved this baby more than anything. How could I not have been excited about this life inside of me? I felt an overwhelming emotion for something that I had yet to meet. This must be how my dad feels about me.**

"**Do you want to know the sex?" The tech asked and pulled me back to reality.**

"**Yes, please." I answered.**

"**It's a little boy!" She said.**

**A boy, wow. Dad's grin was ear to ear. "Well looks like I need to buy a fishing pole and…"**

"**Dad I don't think he'll be going fishing anytime soon!" I laughed as the tears started to fall. The joy in Dad's face was contagious. This was the happiest I ever remember seeing him. He was glowing and I absolutely loved it. That was a moment I would never forget, ever. **

**A boy. A little baby boy. What was I going to name this kid? I couldn't call him "baby". That wouldn't be right and frankly it was very stupid of me to think that I wouldn't have to name this baby. Boy or girl, I hadn't thought about any names at all! I was running out of time as well. I knew that I wanted his middle name to be Charles, after my father who went by Charlie these days, but a first name escaped me.**

**No use sitting around worrying about it. I'm sure it will come to me as soon as he's born. I'll see his little face and I'll just know. Right? I hope so anyway.**

"**Enough with the walks down memory lane Bella, time to get dinner started." I said to myself. **

**I couldn't find anything worth cooking in the house so I decided to head to the market. I had absolutely no idea what to cook, and of course Dad would be no help at all. These days my appetite was here and there so I would just go with my gut when I got there.**

**As I was browsing the produce isle I heard a familiar voice behind me.**

"**Bella? Bella Swan?" he called.**

**I turned around and there he stood. The man I swore I would marry someday. **

**Edward.**

**Still as handsome as ever, but he was finally taller than me.**

"**Edward!" I shrieked and through my arms around his neck. "Look at you! All grown up! How are you?"**

"**Wow Bella, Dad told me you were pregnant, but, whoa!" he laughed.**

"**Gee thanks! No long time, no see. Great to see you. How have you been? I just get "Wow Bella, you're fat!"" **

"**I uh, I didn't mean that! You look as beautiful as ever Bella. How are you? Getting close now?"**

"**Still a few weeks out. I'm doing great now. Your dad has been wonderful to me."**

"**It's really good to see you Bella. I've missed you." he smiled.**

**Now that was something I didn't expect to hear from the mouth of Edward Cullen. The boy who had broken my heart six years ago was telling me that he missed me. I was speechless.**

"**Well, I've got to run but I would love to come by and see you? Would that be okay?" He asked.**

"**Of course Edward. I would love that." I answered.**

**And just like that he was gone as quickly as he appeared. He really was handsome, even more so than I remembered. I know it's silly, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, we could start over. But with a baby on the way could we? Would he? I mean, I will have baggage soon. Is he the kind of guy who would willingly raise another mans child? **

**Oh Bella stop it! You just ran into the poor guy and here you are trying to plan your entire future over one simple "I've missed you." You're not some high school girl anymore. You're about to be a mother for crying out loud. Now finish shopping and get home before you starve yourself.**

**I picked up the last few items I needed and headed back home.**

**No matter how hard I tried I still couldn't keep the thought out of my head, "Mrs. Edward Cullen." I could definitely get used to that!**


	3. Chapter 2: THE DAY

Chapter 2

**The Day **

(EPOV)

_Bella Swan. _She was as beautiful as I remembered her. Her long brown hair curling around her shoulders and those eyes. Those watery ocean blue eyes that have haunted me since the day I left.

_The day I left._ The memory is still so vivid in my mind even though it's been six years. I don't know why I couldn't stay out of trouble. Bella always told me that my wild ways would get me into trouble but I never dreamed that I would get caught.

**Fall 1999**

"Come on Edward!" Emmett yelled to me across the parking lot. Emmett was my best friend in the entire world next to Bella. Though he always seemed to get me into trouble.

"I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist Emmett."

We were about to break into the little gas station on the edge of town as we had been doing for about three months now. Stealing cigarettes and beer on the weekends had become our normal thing on Friday nights. We had heard that they were going to put up security cameras but in Forks rumors were just that.

"Hurry up I hear a car coming." Emmett whispered.

I popped the latch on the back door and we were in. We moved quick since we knew that this was a busy stretch of road leading to the reservation.

The moment we walked in I knew something wasn't right. I could feel something different about the way the station felt.

There was someone here.

"Hey, stop." I told Emmett. "Something's not right."

"Quit being a baby, Edward! Let's get the shit and get out!"

As he walked away from me I panicked. I raced ahead of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You don't understand, something's wrong! We need to get out of here, NOW!"

And then it happened. The lights flew on and there stood Charlie Swan. Yes, Charlie Swan Police Chief, the love of my life's father standing right behind me. All I could do was stare at him. I knew we were in deep shit this time.

"Boys." Charlie said. "I think we need to have a little talk downtown."

He grabbed us both by the arm and led us out the way we had come in. We never even noticed the police cruiser sitting on the side of the building, but we were now sitting in the backseat.

After Charlie called for someone to come lock up the gas station he slide in the front seat and didn't say a word. The silence was far worse than anything he could have said to us. I knew my dad was going to kill me. At least he would yell. This silence was deafening.

When we got to the police station downtown my parents were already there. I could see them standing in the lobby. They were fighting again. Why did I have to be so stupid. Mom and Dad were already having problems, please allow me to add to them!

"Young man, you're not getting off easy this time." My dad said. As a respected doctor in town he had learned to control his temper, but the drinking was still out of control.

"Carlisle, please." My mom, Esme, pleaded with him.

"I'm afraid this will not be a family matter Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. These boys are in serious trouble. You're looking at some major punishments here." Chief Swan said. "Follow me boys."

I sat in the interrogation room for what seemed like hours before Chief Swan came in. He explained to me that Emmett had taken most of the fall since the evidence of what we had stolen was at his house hidden in the old tree house. He would be going to juvenile hall in Port Angeles. I couldn't believe it. What was in store for me?

"Edward, son, you have a decision to make. You can either fess up and take the punishment coming to you or we can beat around the bush. How long has this been going on?"

"About a month sir. We started out just seeing if we could get in and then we couldn't stop. We just wanted some smokes and beer. We're such dumb ass's for not thinking we'd get caught."

"Alright Edward. There's going to be more to come in the next few days, but I'm going to let you go home with your parents now. They're waiting for you in the lobby."

"Can I see Emmett?" I asked.

"Son he's already being transferred to Port Angeles."

"Damn." Emmett's parents had both died when he was little and his grandmother was getting pretty old. Of course she didn't want him around, so this was perfect for her. She wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. I bet this was her idea. I hated that old bitch.

The ride home was awful. No yelling at all. What was with these people! Didn't they know yelling worked? Why couldn't they just yell at me. I'm sure it's coming.

When we walked through the front door Alice was sitting on the couch talking to Bella on the phone.

"Bella they just walked in. I'll call you tomorrow." She said into the phone. "Bella is so mad at you! She said she was going to kill you!"

Alice was three years older than us but she and Bella were best friends. Alice was the one who introduced us years ago. Yeah we went to school together, but no one wanted to be friends with the police chiefs' daughter. But I'm glad she introduced us because I knew that someday I would marry Bella.

"Alice, please go to your room." Dad said sternly.

She quickly walked down the hall to her room and pretended to shut the door.

"Sit down son. You're mother and I have come to a decision. The two of you are going to move to Seattle to stay with your Grandmother. This is not up for negotiation. This is our decision and it's final. You will be leaving on Sunday.

"But Dad! It's Friday! How am I going to say goodbye to all my friends? And what about Bella? She'll be heartbroken!"

"You are not to see Bella anymore. Chief Swan was very clear about that. He said you could come by tomorrow afternoon and say your goodbye's but that was all. No phone calls."

"Could this get any worse! Honestly, I love Bella and you're tearing us apart? This isn't fair!"

"Go up to your room and start packing Edward. I'll be up to help you shortly." My mom could always stay so calm during situations like this.

"Fine." I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I could see Bella's light from my window. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her one last time before I had to leave for what would seem like an eternity. There was just no way for me to get to her. Charlie was home now and would never let me talk to her tonight.

_Why are you so stupid! What were you thinking? You're loosing everything in the world for some stupid smokes and beer! _

"Son, can I come in?" Mom called from the hall.

"Yeah, sure Mom."

"I know this is very hard for you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling but you must understand, this is the best arrangement for us. You see son, your father and I are…we're…we're getting divorced."

"Mom no! Not because of me, I'll go to Seattle by myself. Please!"

"Son, this decision was made long before tonight. Alice wants to stay here with Carlisle to finish school so you and I can start this new little adventure on our own." She hugged me tight.

"Mom this isn't fair."

"I know sweet Edward, but it's what's best for us right now. Maybe someday you can come back here, but not anytime soon." She was crying now.

"I'm sorry Mom. I shouldn't have got into trouble. I would go with you whether I had to or not. I love you Mom." I hugged her as tight as I could and I didn't want to let go.

::**::**::**::**::

Thinking about that day still makes me cry. Though it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as the day I had to leave my Bella behind. _My Bella._ How strange that after all these years I still think of her as mine? She was so mad at me. She told me that she would never forgive me. I used to write her all the time that first year but she never would respond. I guess she really couldn't forgive me.

_That hug she gave you sure wasn't an "I'm still mad at you" hug. Maybe she still loves me? _

After six years Cullen? Wake up and smell the coffee!

Either way, I would have to make it a point to stop by and see her. Even eight months pregnant she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And those eyes, those eyes that could see right through my tough guy persona. I could stare at those eyes for the rest of my life and never tire of them.

_There you go again dummy. Wishful thinking…_

Maybe, just maybe, I could make her mine again.

**Thank you for reading my little story here! This is the first story I've ever written and I'm pretty excited about it. Please review and feel free to put this story on alert. I'm going to try and update every week, but with my crazy work schedule and my son about to start back to school I may be late sometimes! Bare with me, I promise the story will pick up again. Just trying to give you some back story on Edward and Bella's relationship and why they have been apart so long.**

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful husband, who is and will always be my Edward. I love you!**


	4. Chapter 3: WAITING

**Chapter 3**

**Waiting**

(BPOV)

The waiting is killing me. I have walked every single night and climbed about a million stairs. I've tried everything short of having sex to get this kid out of me! I'm absolutely miserable. Here it is the end of August and I only have a few weeks left, but this kid has got to get out!

Swollen feet are not very cute. I'm hot all the time, exhausted, and I'm having what Dr. Cullen called Braxton-hicks contractions. All I know is they hurt like a mother fucker. On my last visit he said that I have dilated to three centimeters but still have a long way to go. (Hence my walking and climbing stairs.) He has dropped and his head is engaged which makes it even harder to walk around.

I finally have our room all set up and ready to go. All that's left is to make sure all of his little clothes are washed and put up. My bag is already packed and sitting next to the front door, the infant car seat is firmly strapped in the backseat. Dad and I did that this morning. I'm sure there are a million things I've forgotten , but Dad can always run home and get whatever I forgot.

_Like a name Bella!_

I swear this child is going to be nameless forever. I just can't think of anything! Why is this so hard? People do this everyday, but I can't! I know that his middle name is going to be Charles after my father and I've been going back in forth between a few names. Grant, Brady, and so on….

"What are you doing here?" I heard Charlie say in the living room.

"I'm hear to see Bella sir. May I come in?" a man's voice.

_Who could that be?_

"B? There's someone here to see you!" I hear Dad call from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yell as I attempt to get up off of my bed.

As I am finally standing up I hear, "Wow this is really nice Bella."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward.

"Well look at you! I don't think you have anymore room to grow!"

"There you go again! Wow Bella you're fat!"

"You could never be fat. You look beautiful"

"You're just saying that," I blushed. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"I wanted to bring you a present. It's nothing big, I'm not good at buying things for babies, but I tried."

"You're so sweet! Let me see it!" He handed me a small package that was wrapped very poorly. I bit my lip to keep from giggling. When I opened it there was a tiny pair of blue and green tennis shoes.

"Oh Edward! They're adorable! Thank you!" I said as I hugged him. He smelled like a mixture of motor oil, and deodorant. I don't know why, but I liked it.

"You're welcome. I hope he'll be able to wear them. Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, I just can't decide. Come sit with me." We sat on the edge of my bed. " I have a few that I'm thinking about, but I just can't pick one. It's harder than I thought it would be."

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Those deep hazel eyes. That smile. Man I would love to kiss him right now.

_Keep those hormones in check missy!_

" Um I've been thinking about Grant or Brady. His middle name will of course be Charles after Dad, but this kid may be nameless until he's born! I just can't pick." I laughed.

"Well Grant Charles doesn't really sound right to me. Brady Charles has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"It does, doesn't it! Well Mr. Cullen, I believe you just named my son!" I laughed. "So, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Well, after my mother and I moved to Seattle I became interested in mechanics. I started working with my uncle on cars and motorcycles and fell in love with it. You know I tried to call you after I left."

"You did? Dad changed our number and I couldn't get Alice to give me yours. I wrote to you, but you never wrote back."

"What? I used to write you almost every day but never got anything in return. I thought you hated me."

"Oh Edward I could never hate you!" I hugged him again.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I never wanted to get into trouble. That night is still so much a blur to me. My father told me that Charlie didn't want me around you anymore and that my mother and I would be moving to Seattle and, it still hurts me that I left you like that."

"Edward," I said pulling away, "I know that you tried, but Emmett wasn't always the best influence on you" We both laughed. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Bella. More than I could ever tell you. Do you think…"he stopped short.

"Think what?"

"Do you think you might like to go to dinner with me tonight? If you don't want to I'll understand. And maybe go to Alice and Jasper's wedding with me this weekend?"

"Alice is getting married! Oh my! I haven't talked to her in two years!"

"You didn't answer my question Bella."

"Oh of course Edward! I would love to go to dinner with you if you don't mind being seen with me." I laughed.

"Bella you're still the most beautiful women in the world to me. You always have been." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Ahem…Bella, I'm off to the station. Do you need anything before I go?" Dad asked standing in my doorway.

"No Dad, Edward and I are going out to dinner." I answered.

"Well, alright. You two stay out of trouble." He said giving Edward the "Dad look".

"Of course sir. I learned my lesson a long time ago." Edward said smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella." Dad called as he walked out the door.

"Shall we?" Edward asked standing up and taking my hand.

"I'm starving! Let me just find some shoes that I can actually get over these fat feet!" I said laughing.

I was so excited. Our first real date. If you could call going out with a eight months plus pregnant women a date! But none the less, I'm so glad that he asked me.

"Okay I'm ready."

We headed out to his pick-up truck and he opened the door for me. Laying in the seat was the necklace that he had given me six years ago.

"Edward! Where did you find that? I thought I had lost it!" I squealed.

"That was the only thing I ever got back after all the letters I mailed to you."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! Dad must have done that. I'm going to have to talk to him about all this mess. But for now, would you?" I asked reaching for the necklace.

"It would be my pleasure." he said as he placed the necklace around my neck.

His fingers grazed my neck and I got chills. His touch felt like a cool breeze, gentle and rough at the same time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella."

We got in the truck and drove toward town. We pulled up to the little diner that we would always have cokes at when we were kids.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm feeling a little nostalgic today." He grinned.

"Of course not! I've been craving a strawberry milkshake anyway." I smiled back at him.

And there we sat, smiling at each other like a couple of love struck teenagers. Which on all accounts we still were teenagers, but it was different. I loved every second of it.

"Let's eat."

He broke my trance as he opened my door. I don't remember him getting out of the truck, but I guess he did.

We walked into the diner hand in hand.

**Mushy right? I love this part of the story. Stay tuned for what is to come with Bella and Charlie. This will be a fight for sure. **

**Keep reviewing and subscribing! Every time someone does I get more and more excited about writing this story.**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 4: THE TRUTH COMES OUT

**Yeah I'm a hard man to loveBut thank God she doesKeep holdin' on, bein' strongWhen "I'm sorry" just ain't enoughSoft as silk she standsBy her barbed wire manShe's never given upI'm A hard man to love**-Kevin Fowler

"Hard Man To Love"

**Chapter 4**

**THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

(EPOV)

Sitting here with Bella I can't help but watch how the light catches her eyes. Those ocean blues with flecks of yellow. She's beautiful. I can't believe she's here with me.

"So, Edward. What are you up to these days?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to open my own mechanic shop. You know I went to auto mechanic school. I really enjoy it. My father says it's not a very prestigious occupation, being the son of the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I laughed. "But I really do think that if I could get started I could get business stirred up."

"That's wonderful Edward. I think that people in Forks could use a good mechanic. I know my dad would enjoy not having to work on all the police cruisers all the time. Speaking of him, how many letters did you send me after you moved away?"

"Oh Bella, more than you could count. I missed you so much I think I wrote everyday for the first two weeks. After never hearing from you I thought you hated me so much that you never wanted to speak to me again. It broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Charlie told me that night after you and Emmett were arrested that he didn't want me seeing you anymore. I never dreamed he would take it that far. The two of us are going to have a long discussion about all this mess tonight, you can count on it."

"Let's talk about something else. What have I missed while I was gone, besides the obvious." I said with a smile.

"Well, after you left I started seeing Jacob."

"Really? Why?" I said, not trying hard to hide my disgust.

Jacob Black was the kind of guy I would have loved to kick in the teeth. Cocky, athletic, and always had a trail of girls following him.

"He's not that bad Edward! He really did turn out to be a nice guy once you got to know him. He's still around here you know. He lives on the reservation and takes care of his dad. My Dad and he are good friends. I still see Jacob from time to time. He's changed a lot since we were kids. I think the army has been a big part of that."

Jacob in the army? Who would have thought. Maybe the fixed his attitude problem. Or his short temper for that fact. I'm going to have to ask around about him.

"Well, I want to talk about you, not Jacob. What about college? What were you studying?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I was studying to become a nurse. It kind of became my passion in high school. I hope to finish someday."

"That's cool. Never would have pegged you for the butt-wiping kind!" I laughed.

"That's not funny Edward!" she couldn't help but smile.

We sat and talked for a while longer and then Bella told me she was ready to go home.

"You're not enjoying my company?" I asked.

"No of course that's not it! I'm just tired."

"Alright. Let's get you two home."

When we got to her house, Charlie was waiting on the porch. He had a scowl on his face.

"Good evening sir." I said politely.

"Edward. Just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Daddy! What are you doing? I'm a grown woman!"

"Bella, this boy was nothing but trouble. There's a reason why you haven't spoken to him in six years. I wanted it that way." He was standing now.

"Dad! You're being ridiculous. That was a long time ago and hopefully we've all grown up since then. Including you!"

"Sir, I was an immature kid. I have learned from my mistakes and hope to right whatever wrongs with you. And with Bella of course." I said.

"Well, it's not going to be easy that's for sure. Bella, why don't you go into the house and let Edward and I have a chat."

Bella hugged me and kissed me on the cheek as she walked into the house.

"Dad, you be nice." she said as she closed the door.

"Have a seat son." Charlie pointed to the chair next to him.

I sat down slowly. No matter how old I get this man still scares the shit out of me.

"Now tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked sternly.

"Well I hope to be a friend to her sir. She's been through a lot and I just want to be there for Bella."

"You have no idea what she's been through. That basterd who's child she's carrying damn near ruined her. It taken her months to get to where she is now."

"She hasn't told me anything about him. I'd like to kill him for what he did and I don't even know the whole story."

"Well that makes two of us." I could see him begin to smile.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting her all those years ago. But in all fairness that wasn't entirely my fault." I pushed further.

"No Edward your right. If you father hadn't have made your mother take you away I suspect that this child that Bella is carrying would be yours."

I was shocked. Did he really just say that? But truth be know, he's probably right.

"Sir I loved your daughter very much. As much as any thirteen year old boy could have. I've never stopped caring about her either. I hope it's okay that I come around now and again?"

"Well, like she said, she's a grown woman. I suppose you'll be wanting to take her to the wedding on Saturday?" He asked.

"If that's alright with you. She and Alice were good friends too."

"Of course son. Now I best get back in the house. Early morning you know." he stood.

"Understand sir. I've got to be at the garage early as well. Tell Bella goodnight for me?" I asked.

"Tell her yourself, she's been standing at the door this whole time!" Charlie laughed.

By the time I turned around she had opened the door and was stepping out onto the porch.

"Busted!" I said barely containing my laughter.

"I suppose so." She smiled.

"Goodnight dear." Charlie kissed her on the check and headed inside. Closing the door behind him.

"Well, after all these years you still care about me?" She asked.

"I couldn't stop caring. Couldn't even move on." I managed to get out without blushing. Not that she could tell, it was already dark out.

"Oh Edward!" she was crying.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you cry! It's just that we always said that we'd get married someday and I guess I just held on to that thought all these years." I grabbed her and hugged her like I'd never let go.

"Don't be silly! I cry over everything these days. I'm an emotional wreck!" Bella laughed.

"I could hold you like this forever." I whispered into her ear.

She leaned back, looking me in the eyes and said, "I could let you hold me like this forever."

I took advantage of the moment and leaned down and kissed her, very softly, on her lips. It was just like I remembered. Soft, sweet lips. Bella's lips, oh how I missed them.

She didn't pull away or make a sound. Her whole body relaxed and she fell even more into my arms. This is the greatest feeling I've ever felt.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes my sweet?"

"You do know that this bump between us complicates things right?"

"Stop over analyzing things. Like I wouldn't enjoy playing with a baby?" I answered.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course, if I had your number?" I laughed.

She asked for my phone and put her number in.

"Don't you want mine?" I asked.

"No, because I want you to be the one doing the calling." She kissed me on the cheek once again. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

She headed for the door and opened it slowly, Charlie nowhere in site and waved goodbye.

I felt like I was floating. The feeling didn't go away either. Once I got back to my house I quickly sent her a text message.

"Sweet dreams angel."

She replied with a simple smiley.

That was all I needed and I had the best nights sleep of my life.

**I know, kind of sappy. This is exactly how things went with my dad and my now husband. **

**Keep reviewing and subscribing. I will try and do better about posting the next chapter, it's been a little crazy around my house the last two weeks!**

**Thanks for your patience!**


	6. Chapter 5: A NEW ADDITION

**Chapter 5**

**A New Addition**

(BPOV)

Laying in bed Sunday after Alice's wedding I kept thinking about the events that unfolded on Saturday. Edward looked incredibly handsome as usual, and there I was fat as a blimp! I was uncomfortable going with him and it increased as the evening went on. Alice didn't speak to me at all, I don't know if it was because we hadn't seen each other in such a long time or because I was the single pregnant girl who came with her very handsome single brother to her wedding. Edward assured me that she was just enjoying her day.

After two hours of being ignored by my once best friend I asked Edward to bring me home. We stood on the porch for what seemed like forever talking. And the goodnight kiss, man what a kiss! It was tender and sweet, and I didn't want it to end.

_I could kiss him forever and never get tired of it._

I was thinking to myself that I should get up and get some things done, laying in bed till noon wasn't my normal routine but I was feeling weird. As I uncovered my self and sat up I felt it. A gush of water came out of me.

"What the hell? Oh shit! DAD!" I screamed. "Dad my water just broke!"

I quickly got up and started throwing on clothes. My bag was already packed and next to the door, I grabbed it on my way out of my room. Dad was sitting in his recliner asleep. Go figure.

"Dad! We have to go! NOW!"

He startled but didn't get up. "What's the matter Bella?"

"My water just broke, we have to get to the hospital!"

"Oh shit, let's go!"

He grabbed his boots and keys and ran out the door with me right behind him.

We rushed to the hospital were the quickly checked me in and called Dr. Cullen. Once I was in the delivery room I called Edward.

"Hey sweetie." He answered.

"I'm at the hospital, my water broke!" I told him.

"I know, I'm on my way with my father. Are you okay?"

"Oh Edward! I'm so scared. I need you here." I told him.

"I know your scared, but I will be there to hold your hand."

"Okay, please hurry!"

"Pulling in now. Hang in there."

How in the world was I going to deliver this baby with a man who is not his dad in the room. A man who has never once seen me naked? Or even a boob for that fact!

_Too late to think about that Bells. He's on his way!_

Dr. Cullen came in first.

"Well young lady, did you have a little too much fun yesterday?" Dr. Cullen laughed.

"I suppose so!"

"Well let's see how far we are shall we? And then we'll discuss pain management."

I hated this part. The last time I was checked I was at a 3, but that was a week ago. Hopefully this will be a short process.

"I'd say you're about an eight. How about an epidural?"

"An eight? How can I be an eight already? I haven't been having contractions?"

"Well you're having one right now." He said and pointed to the monitor.

"What? But I don't feel it? How can you have contractions and not feel them?"

"Well sometimes that happens. So how about that epidural?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. Will it hurt?"

"Just for a minute, trust me it will be worth it." He assured me and I nodded in agreement.

"Could you send Edward in?" I asked.

He nodded and went out the door. Shortly after Edward came in, followed by the anesthetist.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Hold my hand?" I asked.

"Of course Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

That made me feel better. Knowing that Edward would be here to hold my hand as long as I needed him to. God only knows what my dad is up to. Probably hovering over the coffee pot flirting with the nurses!

"Alright Ms. Swan. Please sit on the edge of the bed. Now the shot I will give you to numb your back will hurt, but you won't feel anything else." The anesthetist said. For the life of me I can't remember his name. I'll just call him Bob.

I moved to the edge, and sat up. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and told him to hold me still. I knew I would try to jump as soon as the shots started.

"Okay, big stick." Bob said.

"Hold still babe. Almost done." Edward said. He is so sweet. Talking me through everything that Bob was doing.

What felt like an eternity later, Bob said he was done and that I could lay back down. I was glad to hear that because I think Edward was getting a little nauseated watching all that business.

The next hour seemed to fly by. Dr. Cullen again came in to check me, and this time I got even more scared.

"Well, I'd say it's time to push! Are you ready?" he asked.

"No! I need my dad in here! I can't do this without him." I begged.

"I'll find him Bella. Don't start without us." Edward smiled.

Five minutes later in walked my dad followed by Edward. I was very happy to see both of them.

"Okay, ground rules. Both of you will stand by my head, there will be no looking at the baby until he is in my arms. I don't want everyone in this room seeing my twat!"

"Isabella Marie. Don't you speak that way!" My dad laughed.

"I'm just letting you know." I said.

"Okay let's get started. Now Bella you have to bear down and push. The stronger the push, the quicker this will be over. Ready? Push!"

I pushed like my life depended on it. I'm sure Dad and Edwards fingers were completely cut off from any blood flow, but I could help it.

"Again. Push!"

After pushing for what I thought was five minutes, but was really an hour, the best words I could hear came out of Dr. Cullen's mouth.

"I see his head! One more big push and he'll be out!"

And that's what I did. I pushed as hard as I could one last time and that was all it took. Hearing my sweet baby scream was the greatest thing I've ever heard. All at once the emotion overwhelmed me. I couldn't stop crying.

"Let me get him cleaned up a little and I'll give him right to you" Dr. Cullen's nurse said.

"Bella he's beautiful!" Dad said.

"How can you tell? He looks like he's covered in cottage cheese!" I laughed through my tears.

The nurse handed him to me and I started to cry even more. There he was, Brady Charles Swan.

"Now what is this babies name?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Brady Charles." I said.

"Charles?" My dad asked. "After me?"

"Who else would I name him after Dad. I love you." Dad leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I think I need to sit down." Edward said as he turned completely white and hit the floor.

"Edward! Oh my god! Someone do something!" I yelled.

"Get some smelling salts from the pharmacy. That should wake him up!" Dr. Cullen said to his nurse trying to hold back a laugh. "He'll be fine Bella. Some men just can't handle delivery!"

"Edward, you're such a jerk!" I couldn't help but laugh now.

Sitting in this tiny room with two of the most important men in my life, maybe three, I couldn't help but think that life couldn't get any better than this.

"Hi Brady. I'm your momma!" I said to my beautiful son laying in my arms.

I think he even smiled at me.

**Sorry it took me so long to get his chapter out. It has been a complete and total mad house around here lately! One thing after another. Thank you for being patient, and I promise I will be better!**


	7. Chapter 6: WHAT THIS WOMAN NEEDS

**Chapter 6**

**What This Woman Needs**

I can't believe two months have already passed. My sweet baby boy, Brady, is already two months old. Dr. Cullen said that he is perfect in every way, and I have to say that I agree with him.

Edward and I have been trying to fit in as much time together as possible but with a newborn it proves difficult. Most nights he eats dinner with us and plays with Brady until one or both of them fall asleep. I couldn't ask for a better man.

Watching Edward cuddle with Brady melts my heart. How can a man love a child so much when it's not his?

"You two need a night out." My dad said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Why don't you two go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" he said.

"You really think you can handle Brady by yourself?" I asked.

"Bella, it hasn't been that long since I took care of a baby. Plus, you haven't been anywhere since he was born. You deserve it."

Well if he was offering there was no way I was going to turn him down.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Edward?"

"I would love that. Though I will miss this little guy." He said kissing Brady on the head.

_Be still my beating heart…_

"Well then, it's a date!" I said.

After that, Edward said he was getting tired and was heading home. I took Brady and laid him in his crib, took a shower and crawled into bed.

I couldn't go to sleep. I was so excited to be going out on a date with Edward. My mind was going ten thousand miles an hour!

_You just want to get laid. Admit it…_

Well, that wasn't necessarily untrue. I had been released for almost two weeks now so there really was nothing holding me back, and God knows I could really use the release.

But would he want to? I mean, come on, he's a guy. Of course he wants to.

I fell asleep with visions of Edward ravaging me for hours, and let me tell you, that was the best dream I had ever had.

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Edward had texted me early in the day saying that he would be there to pick me up at six.

I was in a panic trying to find something to wear. This was Forks after all, but I wanted to look nice for him. I finally settled on a new pair of jeans I had bought last week and a white sweater. Nothing to difficult to remove in case the moment came.

_I could almost feel his lips on my neck…_

After getting Brady bathed and in his pajamas so that Dad wouldn't have to worry with it, I started getting ready. Before I knew it, it was six.

"Bella? Are you ready? I just heard Edward pull up." Dad called from the living room.

"Just about. Give me a few more minutes." I answered.

I could hear Dad and Edward talking. They were really starting to get along. Of course no man would ever be enough in Charlie Swan's eyes, but he was trying.

And Brady loves him. He smiles and laughs at him, and sometimes cries when he leaves. Even at two months that kid really has good taste.

I stood in the kitchen and watched the three loves of my life until my stomach started growling.

"Ready!" I said.

"About time." Dad said.

"You look beautiful as usual." Edward said as he kissed me on the cheek.

_A little lower would be nice…_

I kissed Brady goodnight and thanked Dad again for watching him. I'm sure the minute I get home they will both be asleep in his recliner. They're so cute.

All through dinner I couldn't get the fact that I was dying to rip Edward's clothes off. I felt like a dog in heat. He looked amazing.

We talked for hours but I don't think anything he said was actually making it through all the thoughts in my head.

After dinner we decided to go for a walk. We walked up and down main street holding hands. It really was the perfect date.

_Now if we could just end it with a little sexual release…_

"Edward, could we go back to your place?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, uh…"

"It's okay if you don't want to but,"

"I would really like that." He didn't even let me finish my sentence.

We walked back to his truck and I swear he was like a teenager all over again. He kept wiping his hands on his jeans.

_He wants this just as much as I do…_

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment I was like a mad woman. I pretty much attacked him. I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

His kisses were so passionate that I almost lost it right then and there.

By the time we made it to his bedroom we were both almost completely naked. I through him down on his bed, never letting my lips leave his.

"Whoa killer. I want to remember this. Slow down."

"I'm sorry. It's been a while."

"For me too. Actually it's been more than a while. It's been a very long while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm embarrassed to say this but, I've only been with one girl. One time."

I froze. How could this amazingly handsome man have only had sex one time. It was too much for my mind to comprehend.

"Are you serious? One girl, one time?"

"Bella, I never could fully be with a woman that wasn't you. Even after all those years apart, it just didn't feel right. I've always loved you and I always will. You're everything to me."

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that after all these years he still carried all these feelings around. Not that I didn't feel the same way, but a part of me let him go after so long.

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I, I love you Bella."

"Oh Edward!"

I fell into him and gave him the softest kiss my body would allow me to.

"Let's take this slow. I want to remember this forever." He whispered in my ear.

And with one swift movement he turned me over on my back.

_This is going to be the most beautiful experience of my life…_

**I know, I know…I'm teasing you! Hang in there. It gets really good from here.**

**Now that you have the back-story between Bella and Edward you will start to see where Jacob comes into play. **

**I will try and post again soon, it's been a crazy couple of weeks once again. I will post the next chapter on Monday. I PROMISE! It's already in the works.**

**Keep reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. It makes me really happy to continue writing!**


	8. Chapter 7: LEARNING THE ROPES

**CHAPTER 7**

**LEARNING THE ROPES**

**(EPOV)**

As I flipped Bella over onto her back she let out a squeal. She wanted this more than I did, if that was even possible. I knew that I wanted to take it slow, it would be like the first time all over again for her.

I started by kissing her neck. Softly at first, then adding in a few nibbles along the way. I could feel the heat radiating from her. She was moaning softly and was starting to shiver.

I was pretty inexperienced with the whole process of sex, but I was going to do my damn best to make it worth her while.

Her sweater was in my way so I quickly pulled it over her head and exposed the sexiest bra I had ever seen. It was white lace and left little for the imagination. I let out growl and started kissing and licking her breasts through the thin fabric.

I could feel my dick getting harder and harder. I was almost in pain.

Just as quickly as I took of her sweater I ripped her bra off exposing her plump, firm breasts. They tasted so good in my mouth and I couldn't get enough.

"Are you sure you haven't done this more than once? You're doing a really good job." Bella said.

"Shhh. Don't talk."

I licked her nipples and sucked hard on them. Thank God she wasn't breastfeeding or I would have gotten a mouthful.

Bella was moaning more and more now as I made my way down to her waist.

"These have to go." I said as I made it to her jeans.

She lifted her hips and in one swift move I pulled her pants off. She was wearing matching white lace underwear. I couldn't help myself, I growled again.

I slowly rubbed my fingers along her dripping wet pussy and had to taste it. She looked absolutely beautiful laying there in front of me.

I started kissing her stomach and started pulling her panties down with my teeth. Once they were down far enough I ran my tongue through her wet folds. It was the most heavenly taste in the world.

Now this was definitely new to me. Eating pussy wasn't something I have ever done, but I was going to give it my best shot.

I licked all the way up and down her opening, then along each side, lapping at her pussy lips as he went and feeling her slick juices on his tongue. Bella's hand caressed the side of my head as I continued to pleasure her, subtly guiding me to her favorite spots. She brought her other hand to the other side of my face when I plunged my tongue as deep as I could inside her. When I worked my way up to her clit and concentrated there for a few seconds Bella removed her hands and held on to the bed like it was in danger of moving out from under her. I loved the way she moved to my tongue, like she really enjoyed what I did. I pushed my middle finger into her, feeling her heat and enjoying the little gasp she let out as I slid inside. I turned my hand palm upwards and curled my finger around inside her, pushing up towards her tummy, keeping up my attention on her clit while I did. Bella responded by trying to open her legs even wider for me. She came with a rush, her hands gripping the bed hard and her pussy pressing into my face as the tension mounted in her.

When the climax burst she gave a shout of, "Oh God" and her body froze while the first wave of orgasm flashed through it. When her muscles recovered I continued to lick at her pussy, feeling the convulsions of her climax pulse through her pussy several times before she reached down and eased my head away from her pussy.

"That was good. Really good." She said through her panting.

"I've never done that before." I said.

"Then you've watched some good porn!" She laughed. "Come here" Bella said as she pulled me up on top of her.

She started kissing my neck and my chest and before I knew it she had rolled me onto my back and was working her way down my chest.

"Your turn."

She grabbed my pants and pulled them down quickly and threw them to the floor.

I opened my legs as wide as I could as she eased them apart with her hands. She slid her hand up and down my shaft a few times, and then dipped her head to take me in her mouth.

I caught my breath as the first tingles ran through me. My instinct was to close my eyes and soak up the physical sensations that her mouth radiated but I was mesmerized by the sight of Bella's head bobbing up and down in my lap while her hands stroked my shaft and balls.

There was no doubt that her intention was to make me cum as quickly as she could, repaying my kindness several times over.

There was no hesitancy in her movements. I felt her tongue work on my shaft and over the head of my cock as she slid up and down me and in only minutes I knew that I wasn't far from blowing my load.

"Is that good baby?" She paused to look up at him.

I shook my head. I watched as she resumed her work, hungrily taking me back into her warm, wet mouth. I knew that she felt me close to cumming when she increased her upward pressure on my balls, squeezing a little and rubbing them upwards with her hand.

Her other hand continued to stroke me while her mouth worked up and down with a relentless, constant pace that brought my climax closer with every stroke. I didn't want to explode without giving her fair warning and started to say, "I... I'm..." but she just flicked her eyes up to meet me and let me see that she knew, and was okay with the situation.

As I started to cum, I groaned and my legs tensed. Bella continued to work up and down on me even though she knew I was now into an unstoppable orgasm. The force was shattering for me, shaking my legs and making waves of pleasure run out from my dick along every nerve in my body.

Even when my climax moved to the next phase, she remained clamped onto me and stroking my cock.

I didn't see my cum spurt from my cock, but I felt the jerk of the force, again and again. Her mouth didn't move from me until I'd stopped spurting. She raised her head from my cock, still holding it tight in her hand.

"Wow," Bella smiled, "I think you needed that. You came a lot."

"Like I said, it's been a while. I'm surprised I lasted that long. So much for taking things slow." I smiled back at her. "Come here."

Bella climbed up next to me and laid her head on my chest. We laid there for what seemed like forever and just watching her chest rise and fall was relaxing. But then again she was completely naked.

For just giving birth she looked amazing. Her breasts were still perky, and her stomach was completely flat, absent of any stretch marks. I was getting hard again just looking at her.

"Well hello there." Bella said.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Would you be up for round two?" She laughed.

"What do you think?" I answered.

Bella kissed my chest and slowly climbed on top of me. She slid my already throbbing cock into her wet pussy and it felt so good.

She started off slow, rocking her hips lightly as I massaged her full breasts.

We were both moaning already. I didn't think that fucking a woman could feel like this.

She started to pick up the pace of her grinding and though it felt amazing, I wanted to look in her eyes.

I flipped her over onto her back without pulling out and kissed her hard on the mouth. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and I stood up.

"Flip over." I demanded.

"You want me like this?" Bella bent over, placed her hands on the bed and presented her pussy to me. She looked over her shoulder, flicking her hair away and added, "Come on Edward, give me all that you've got. I want all of you now."

My eyes fixed on the target of her pussy, I eased towards her, took her cock in my hand and pointed it down between her legs. Bella's hand came up to meet mine, her palm providing a slipway to heaven as I eased forward to touch her pussy. I felt her heat even as the tip of my cock touched her. Bella's hand kept hold of my balls and urged me to push further in. When I did I slipped easily inside, parting her swollen lips and sinking into her soaking hole.

Feeling the sensations of her slick inferno for the first time, I barely heard Bella when she looked over her shoulder and told him, "I'm all yours ."

I loved that she was smiling and willing me on. I made a few slow thrusts in and out. I was feeling how easily I slid inside her but also that she still held me tight. I watched as my cock disappeared into her, right below her ass cheeks, and tried to pull out as far as I could, then plunge in as deeply as I could.

Bella moaned louder as I thrust harder, grunting every time I reached my limit inside her and my balls slapped around the front of her pussy.

I took hold of her hips and kept thrusting hard. Bella's ass started to thrust back at me every time I plunged forward. I tried to look down at my cock again but closed my eyes involuntarily as I felt the first sensations of climax start to mount inside me.

I kept my pace as my climax got close, thrusting hard into Bella's pussy and feeling myself grunt now as my pelvis slammed into her ass.

I felt Bella's hand reach back through her legs and find his balls, cupping them in her hand and following his movements as best she could. One more thrust and I felt my orgasm crest the dam and start to flood my nervous system.

The climax was so intense that I stopped thrusting for a few seconds.

"Don't stop, I'm cumming!" Bella screamed.

I started again as the explosion of pleasure gave way to an intense warmth. I managed two strokes and then my cock started twitching and I felt the cum streaming out of me. I held her hips and looked at the back of her head as she held on to the bed and panted.

I felt wonderful, pleasured by this woman who I have been in love with since I was a kid. I finally slipped out of her and she turned to face me.

"That was amazing Edward. I've never felt so much pleasure."

"I would hope not." I laughed as I laid down on the bed next to her.

"Are you absolutely sure you've only had sex one time?" She asked.

"Well this makes two doesn't it?"

We both laughed

"I hate to fuck and leave, but I really should be getting back home to Brady. Dad will be worried."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to leave." I thought for a minute. Bella is the love of my life. I don't want her to ever leave.

Bella was getting dressed when the thought came to me.

"Move in with me. I have an extra bedroom, we can turn it into Brady's nursery."

"What? Are you kidding me? Dad would kill me. We're not married, not to mention we haven't been dating that long." Bella answered.

"Then marry me! I can't stand the thought of spending another night without you in my arms. I love you Isabella Swan! Marry me!"

I'm sure I looked ridiculous asking her to marry me while still naked, but I didn't care. I had to know that I would never be without Bella again.

"Marry you? Edward, I…"

"You don't have to answer now." I said.

"Would you put some pants on or something!"

I quickly pulled my pants up. "Bella I just don't want to ever be without you again. I lost you once and it damn near killed me and…"

She put her finger on my lips.

"Stop talking and let me finish." She said softly. "I have known since I was a little girl that you were the man I was going to marry someday. We didn't get here very smoothly, but I think from here on out will be just fine."

"So what are you saying?"

"Yes Edward Masen Cullen, I will marry you!"

**HOLY HOT STEAMY SEX SCENE! I GOT A LITTLE EXCITED FROM THAT ONE… **

**DID YOU?**

**WHAT WILL CHARLIE HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ALL THIS?**

**LET'S JUST SAY IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY.**

**WILL WE SEE A CHRISTMAS WEDDING? OR WILL THERE BE SNAGS?**

**ONLY I KNOW AND I'M NOT SPOILING.**

**HANG IN THERE READERS, I'M SLOWLY BUT SURELY WRAPPING THIS SMALL PORTION UP.**

**WILL JACOB BE MAKING A SURPRISE ENTRANCE SOON?**

**STAY TUNED…..**


End file.
